My Life Takes a Dark Turn
Redoing! Here, I finished (redo) the first one! Demigods are going missing, but they have sent out a quest. But the prophecy tells of many losses. Who will survive? Gods, did I have a long signature... 20:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge The thing is on! Ok, fine, you can record one this time. Happy? Oh, sure, I just- hey! Don't you just love demigod relationships? Yeah. I know. A pain. I especially hate Nico di Angelo, my- Ow! what did you think Nico? No, wait, tha- Ok, I really, really ''hate him now. And I'm a hunter! Why am I even sitting next to him? Oh, sure, because I'm- Fine, I won't say it yet! Yes, I'll get back to the story, er, prolouge! I hate prophecies. Is that good enough for you? Recording 1: Rachel I stroked Ula, one of the wolves that traveled with the hunters, a silver colored wolfess I'd grown fond of. "Good girl, good girl." I whispered, then I got up, and walked towards the others. I held my necklace, a cresant moon. It was also like a calling device. If you need help, you throw it on the ground and call who you need, and it will break, showing the person you need. Later on, you'd find it on your neck again. We would need it. I sighed and went to half-blood hill where we were meeting. It was still dark out, I mean, really dark, but for some reason, I could see quite easily making my way to Thalia's tree. Thalia, Percy, and Nico were talking about something on top of the hill, and I saw Lilly down by the van. I could see Emma and Olwin walking towards us over the hill. I walked down towards the van and sat down on the grass. "You're not claimed?" A voice asked all of a sudden. I looked up and saw Lilly staring at me. Even though she was my own age, she seemed much more mature. I shook my head. "Nope." She nodded. "Do you know if your parent is male or female?" I shook my head again. I looked like both of my parents, but I doubted I was a quarter-blood, if they were even real. "Male maybe... I'm not sure really." I admitted. She studied me through squinted eyes. "Well, to be honest, I don't know who could be your parent. Apollo maybe, I'm not sure. You're friend Emma though, she's probably a daughter of Hermes, and if not, it would be Hades, but that's highly unlikely. I frowned at the thought of Emma being a child of Hades. It was possible, but... it seemed right and wrong at the same time. A moment later, Emma and Olwin came up to us. Emma was wearing different colored contacts, and it was a dark black crimson color now. I mentaly shuddered at Emma being a daughter of Hades, her eyes made it much easier to make to imagine. Olwin looked sad, and that was easy to understand. Her sister was missing, and it was likely we might all die. Why wouldn't you be upset? Olwin and her sister Taika are both dark skinned and black haired. They look alot alike, except for their eyes. Their eyes are both strange colors, always seeming to change. Olwin has a light, lavender bluish type colored eyes, while Taika has the strangest light green, blue misty eyes. They're also completely different personalities. Taika has a more cheerful outgoing personality, while Olwin has a darker personality. Olwin usually dresses in darker colors, except for a small hair clip that matches her eye color. A few minutes later, Percy, Nico, and Thalia came down to the van. "Right, let's go," Thalia said. They all looked like they had been in an arguement. Emma sighed. "Wonderful. Death wish, here we come." she muttered under her breath. It was suddenly very easy to imagine her as a daughter of Hades. Recording 2: Rachel You know, I never did have demigod dreams, before or after I found out about the gods. So it kind of surprised me when I did. I had fallen asleep in the van, and I at first, I dreamt of something about some story I had been currently reading, but then, it turned bad. I was standing in the middle of nowhere, next to Nico, the ghostly form of Bianca, and a large black thrown made of skulls. Someone was laughing at me, as if I was their little play thing. Thunder cracked around me, I could hear waves crashing, as if the sea and sky were angry. The laughing voice kept getting louder, and Nico and the thrown dissapeared. Suddenly, I collapsed onto my stomach and I felt like I was being dragged. I screamed for help, but nothing came out.Then, I felt like I was falling, and I crashed into something that felt soft, as if I was sinking through pudding.Then, I felt something grab my body and squeeze the life out of me. Just when I thought I was dead, I heard a voice. "Rachel! Rachel, wake up!" My eyes shot open, and I saw Emma next to me in the back of the van, shaking me. Percy and Thalia were talking in the front seat, Lilly and Nico were talking about something in front of us, and Olwin was asleep next to me. "Ugh, I had the worst dream ever." I sighed. "I could tell, you kept on muttering something about being dragged and Nico." I glarred at her, but then sighed. "It was so wierd. One minute, I'm in the middle of no where standing next to him and his sister," I said, jerking my head towards Nico. "Then, I'm being dragged and falling into something that felt like pudding." "Pudding?" I ignored that. "Then, I'm being squeezed to death, and then you wake me up." "Good thing I did, wouldn't want you to die from pudding stangulation." I glared at her. "It seemed so real. And I wonder why he was in it, or his sister." She shrugged. "Hey, I don't even know who his sister is. I don't read those books, but I guess I should so I know what I'm talking about. You got any of them with you?" I shook my head. "No, but I do have this." I said, reached into the bag I had brought, and pulled out a book about different greek myths. "It's in ancient greek, by the way." She sighed. "Better than nothing." she muttered, grabbed the book, and started reading. About an hour later, Emma was reading about Hercules and the twelve labors, Olwin was awake, and I was reading a book I had brought, Clash of the Demons. I was on the part where Tom and the others were reaching Greece, passing the Sirens on the way. Very good book, I recomend it. yeah, yeah, I'm getting back to the story, oh wait, I WAS ON THE STORY! NOW LISTEN FOR THE REASON OR GO AWAY! Uh, sorry about that. Anyway, on with the story. shut up. Perhaps that wasn't a good time to be reading about monsters and dark, because suddenly, the book flew out of my hand and crashed into the window, as well as the book Emma was reading, but instead, it hit Nico in the head, which I would've been happy about if we weren't all screaming and hanging on for our lives. The car had done a three sixty, and now, it felt as if I was weightless, and then, BAM! we crashed down. The car had gone to flight, but not for very long. The car was on it's side, and I felt my forehead, and I could feel blood, most likely because of the glass that had broken. "''Di Immortales! What did we ever do?" I heard Lilly moan. "Open you stupid thing!" I heard Olwin say. She was trying to break the glass on the back window using her knife to do so, for us to escape. "Everyone alright?" I hear Thalia call. Oh, the car just flew and landed on its side in a ditch, and you wonder if WE'RE OK!? ''I wanted to scream, but instead, I kept my mouth shut. "Yes! Got it!" Olwin exclaimed. Then, I heard the sound of glass breaking, and it flew everywhere, cutting my arm. "Ow!" "Sorry." she said, but she was pushing herself out. I did so as well, the same with everyone else. When everyone else was out, I sensed something wrong. Nico sensed it to, apparently. It was large. Very big. "What's that?" I asked nervously. "What?" Percy frowned. Nico eyes widened. "Run!" he yelled, and unsheathed his sword. I grabbed my slap bracelet and flicked it, and it turned into a a hooked sword, one of the three weapons it could change into. "Welcome demigods!" a voice boomed. Suddenly, a figure appeared. It was a ghostly, humanoid figure. He was male, and he was transparent. I had the strangest feeling he was a ghost or spirit of somekind. "I am Seth! Collecter of the souls and the guard of the entrance! Pay or be killed!" he said, and then, he waved his hand, and I felt light, and then, it went black. Recording 3: Rachel We appeared in a dark cave, unfortunatly, with Seth. I had actually hoped that we had paid already with the car. My luck. Nico stepped up, his sword unsheathed. "Let us pass! I am the son of Hades!" he spat. Seth glared at him. "Oh, sure, just because I'm dead Hades has to rule over me? Ha! Step away boy!" he yelled and flicked his hand. Nico flew back and crashed onto the wall, unconcious. "Oh, put your swords away, or all of you die." he said, as Percy, Thalia, Olwin, and Lilly had unsheathed their swords. Emma had ran over to Nico and was checking for injuries. What was she, his girlfriend? Ugh, it was suddenly very easy to imagine her as a daughter of Hades. "Are you the one who shall be my prize?" I heard Seth growl. I turned, and I saw him and the others staring at me. "Wha-" "You haven't unsheathed your sword. Are you volunteering yourself?" I realized somehow my slap bracelet had appeared back on my hand by magic. "No!" Olwin yelled all of a sudden. She must've known what he was talking about. "I'll do it!" Thalia's eyes widened. "Olwin, no, you-" "I have to! For my sister!" she said, sorrow in her voice, and stepped up to Seth. "Take me." Seth grinned. His teeth were disgusting. "Excellant." he laughed, and then, pointed at Olwin. Olwin's body dissapeared into a black mist. "NO!" Thalia screamed and ran up at Seth to attack him, but he was gone. A buzzing sound rang in my ear. It was annoying, but and it heard my ears. I had heard this sound before, though it had become more often when I found out I was a demigod. I somehow knew that Olwin was dead. Recording 4: Rachel you sure didn't help! Oh, yeah, blah blah blah, you caused a distraction, I just sat around like an idiot, or did you mean that the other way around? Ow! Stop hitting my foot!... That wasn't you? Then what... *scream* '''Hour Later' Sorry about that... monsters you know? He he... uh, I'll get back to the story. After that, we all appeared back by the car, which was on the road and perectly fine. I felt like killing that Seth guy, but he was already dead, sadly. Nico was still passed out in the backseat of the car. He didn't have any bad injuries, but Thalia said Seth had made sure he wouldn't come back again for at least twelve hours. My cut on my forehead had stopped bleeding, but it hurt like Hades. I ignored it though. I couldn't believe Olwin would sacrafice herself. I felt like it was my fault. a word from you Nico! If I remember correctly you weren't much of a help! Sigh. I feel like the Kane siblings. sure, Rick Riordan tells a true story about the Greek gods but not the Egyption? Oh, you're just so special! No, I'm not saying it's all wrong, I'm just saying- bah, forget it! Wait... No! I didn't! I mean, some people are really slow! I'm not deleting the recording and starting over! Just let them figure it out! Anyway... after that, it was all a blur. Everyone was upset (or at least, Thalia and I were) about Olwin. It wasn't fair! Who was Seth anyway? There's no Seth the Soul Collecter in greek mythology.... I think. Oh, it just wasn't fair! Recording 5: Rachel Anyway, we stayed at a hotel in Indiana after a horrible ten hour drive. When we got to our room (it was a two room suite, a room for each sex), I crashed. I really hate demigod dreams. I was back at Camp Half-Blood. But there was no one there. No campers, no hunters, no satyrs and nymphs, not even Chiron or Mr. D. Well, there was someone there besides me actually. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Um... hello?" She just stood there. Like a statue. But after a few moments, something happened. Her eyes began to glow green, and she doubled over. I ran over to help her, but stopped myself. I had nearly forgotten she was the oracle. She stood back up, and she spoke, but her voice was doubled. "Listen carefully demigod of forbidden, Patterns will repeat, sadly given, But all will be complete, in the end" Then she dissapeared, and I woke up. It was two in the morning. I sighed. Why was it me who always got the prophecies? Really? Okay, it wasn't really a proper prophecy, sounded pretty short, and don't prophecies rhyme? I kept thinking about the first line. Demigod of forbidden... maybe that meant my parent was one of the big three, or a god who said they would never have children... or perhaps a titan? I shuddered at that thought. Titans didn't have children. They thought mortals were useless... right? Well, most of them did right? And most of them are locked up... except those who were peacful, released last year... because of Percy... No. I wasn't one year old. I pushed that thought out of my mind. It had to be one of the big three... maybe. Because Hera, or Hestia, or Artemis, they wouldn't have children! Hera, she had children, but only with Zeus! Oh... man, what if Zeus was my dad? That wouldn't be good. If I had to choose one of the big three as my dad, I'd choose Poseiden, since if it was Zeus Hera would be after me, and if it was Hades... well, I didn't want to be an outcast. Fine, scratch that last line! I somehow finally fell asleep after four, but only to be woken up again two hours later, which I wasn't to happy about. Again, we set out on the road. Recording 6: Rachel After another horrible eight hour drive, we stopped to get something to eat at about two or three by the border of Colorado and Kansas. Neither Emma or I wanted to be back in Colorado, but, thankfully, we were only going to be there for a short time. We stopped at a Wendy's and grabbed something quick, and we, once again, set off. But of course, we had... problems. We had gotten in the car, Percy started the engine, when a roar of anger came from outside, and something banged the car and the windows shattered. "Ah come on!" Emma shouted, anger in her eyes. I had to agree with her. We had to climb out the windows because of the doors either being ruined or pressed against a wall. The windows being cut and cracked, I had gotten a good cut on my arm. shut up Nico! Anyway, there, three giants stood, each one having a club. They all growled stupidly, and one of them swung a club at us. Then, of course, fighting started. Demigods just live wonderful lives don't we? Recording 7: Rachel Thalia and I had gotten our bows and were shooting at them, but it wasn't to much of a help. They somehow were able to bat away sonic arrows with their clubs. We had given up on arrows and gotten out our own weapons. I had chosen a hooked sword for my weapon. I had seen out of the corner of my eye that Percy and Nico had managed to kill one of them, and were rushing over to help the rest of us. That was when, sadly, I had lost my concentration. I had barely heard Thalia scream "Watch out!" when I saw a club swinging at my head. I ducked, but the giant was apparently not to bright, because he lost grip on his club and it went flying. That was my turn to scream. Thalia was hit by the club, and she went flying back. "Thalia!" I screamed. I stared, furious at the giant, then, I did the stupidest thing ever. I ran at it. Yeah, I know. Pretty stupid right? A. Word. Nico. I don't really know what happened. I had ran at it, and the next second, it explodes into dust! I had a wild guess I stabbed it- sure, funny Nico, Ha ha ha- Ha! Well you- OW! STOP HITTING MY FOOT... It wasn't you?... EMMA! Ten Minutes Later Uh... that was Emma... yeah, you'll get what I mean later. Anyway, I didn't really concentrate on what happened. I just ran over to Thalia, really ignoring the others. I ould hear a faint buzzing, or ringing, or whatever it was, and it gradually got louder. A moment later, the others ran over, and that was when the buzzing got loudest. "She... she's dead." Nico said. Voice of Emma Reed Ok, ok. It would probably be Nico speaking here, but, since they're both mad at each other and me, I think I should do this. Who knows that might happen. I was staring at Rachel. She just blinked. Now, we've been friends since kindergarden... er, when she was in kindergarden, and I was in first grade... I was a grade ahead of her... guess she never mentioned that. Anyway, when she does that, I can tell she's angry beyond words. "I want to leave." she said simply. "Ra-" I began, but she cut me off. "I said I WANT TO LEAVE!" she yelled, got up, and stormed back to the car, kicked the door, got it open, and got in, slamming the door shut. Nico didn't pay attention, I wasn't even sure if he noticed her. He just raised his hand over Thalia's body, muttered something in Ancient Greek, then, Thalia's body dissapeared. Nico looked as if he could fall onto the ground, unconcious, but he caught himself. "Blessing... only done it once... tires you..." was all he could say. Lilly got up, and ran off to the car, managed the door open, said something (I could easily hear Rachel yelling at her), then got in. I ran off after them, leaving Percy to help the half-unconcious Nico up. I got the door open and climbed in. Lilly and Rachel were in the back row. "Rachel..." I trailed off. I didn't get why she was so upset. I mean, obviously she should be sad, like she was when Olwin was killed, but... she seemed devastated. It was silent for a moment, but finally, she spoke. "I'm going to die." was all she said. Lilly frowned. "I do-" "I'm going to die!" she snapped, and then quickly explained about her dream with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Rachel... that probably doesn't mean-" I said, but she cut me off. "Patterns will repeat. Isn't it obvious? The Titan's Curse, a quest was sent out to rescue the kidnapped. All of the hunters died." "That still doesn't prove it." Lilly said. She sighed. "Whatever. Just, don't mention it to them." she said, moving her head in the direction of Percy and Nico, who were talking quickly over something, then, they set off to the car. Recording 8: Rachel Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I sound pathetic Nico. Oh shut up! Hey! Who asked you to be here Emma? Hmm? Oh just go leave me alone! Anyway, I fell asleep soon after we set off again. Strange I thought. Who knew I could sleep? Anyway, I dreamed I was back at Camp, in the Artemis cabin. Two hunters named Ella and Sam were talking. "I don't know, Ella, I think they're in trouble." Sam sighed. "We-we can't prove that. They're probably fine." "Really? The prophecy said one would die at least, then the first line said there was a major cost! Likely one of them was hurt!" she snapped. "Ok... maybe it was one of those campers, better yet, one of those boys!" Ella said hopefully. Sam sighed. "Maybe... wait, does Rachel know about the communacation device? I know Thalia and Olwin do but..." "The necklace? She should..." Then the dream went black, and I woke up. Everyone was asleep except Percy and Nico, who were talking quietly in the front. I had completely forgotten about the necklace! I knew it could summon someone but... I took off the cresent shaped necklace and stared at it, for the first time noticing a small bump on the side of it. I pressed it. "Hunter: Rachel Hughes, Unclaimed," the voice was loud, but Percy and Nico didn't seem to notice. Maybe only hunters could hear it. "Begin message in three, two, one," A loud beep came from the charm. I blinked. I wasn't sure what to do, to be honest. What if they heard me talking? "They won't hear you, just get on with the message!" the necklace snapped at me. A necklace that talks back. Nice. "Um... quest not going well, Thalia and Olwin were killed. Olwin was killed by Seth, some type of soul collecter. Thalia was killed by giants... er, message complete." I said. "Message sent." the necklace said. I sighed and put it back on. I prayed I wouldn't get a response. Recording 9: Rachel Anyway, another day passed and we were in Arizona. To be exact, Gila Claw, Arizona. I seriously wanted to kill Rachel at that moment. Ok, you may not know why that's so bad. Well, you know about the repeat pattern. So, this is a repeat. Think, Titan's Curse. Junkyard of the Gods. Yeah. I know. I wasn't sure why we had stopped here. Percy (he was driving, of course) wasn't sure either... like someone made sure it happened... Anyway, I could tell Percy didn't want to be hear. Memories I guessed. But, what surprised me most, was that Nico wanted ''to be here. And his sister died here? How did that make sense? it didn't! Why in Hades' name would you want to be there, I don't know. I still don't get why, and I'm explaining! Oh, shut up... Anyway, at first, we couldn't even find the place though. It wasn't even there. So we just camped out in the car (oh, sorry, we rented a car thanks to Emma, making fake IDs...). That night, I seriously wished I had had another no sleep night. I dreamt I was in black. There were sounds of chaos around me... not exactly a great place... There was only one other person... er, something, with me. A women. Well, she wasn't... well... it was hard to describe. I could barely see her skin, as if it were black as night. But I could see something that looked like lights on her skin... She had long hair, I was guessing black. Her eyes stood otu the most, a bright color, like the color of stars. But she had this look... it made me cringe... "Hello Rachel. I've been expecting you." I made no sound. "Afraid to speak, or you just can't? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to, dear. Come on, speak!" she commanded. "Who.. who are you?" I asked nervously. I saw her smile. Her lips were black. "Well, I hoped you might guess. I am showing you an appearnece close to my divine form. Of course, it is not, but... I am Nyx, god of night. I am hear to talk to you. Are you nervous, dear? My appearence? I'll change that, maybe it will have a better effect." she said simply. I had a bad feeling about what she meant with "better effect". A bright light filled the room, and I shielded my eyes. When it died down, I looked. Instead of the dark black women, a girl maybe about twenty-five or so with extremely pale skin that seemed to glow, dark black hair, and the same colored eyes. She was wearing a dress the color of a night sky, stars twinkling and all. "I wanted to talk to you. You are brave my dear. Very loyal. I like that. You'd do anything for your friends, yes?" I didn't speak. She sighed. "You'll have to eventually, dear. Anyway, you know what your friends did to you and the others. Olwin, giving up her life to let you pass," suddenly, a foggy image appeared next to me. I yelped. It was the spirit of Olwin. "Thalia also died. She was helping you. She took her part and accepted it with no complain." the ghostly image of Thalia appeared at my other side. I realized they both looked in pain, as if they didn't want to do this... as if they didn't want to tell me something... ''Try to get out. Try to wake up, now! ''Olwin said in my head. A moan of pain sounded in my mind. Olwin. ''If you can't, accept it! When you meet her later try to escape with the others! ''Thalia said. "Silence!" Nyx snapped. Their images gave a sudden jerk, as if they were having a fit, and then they dissapeared. "Wh-what did you do?" I gasped. She smiled. "Oh, just..." Her smile broke into a grin. "I need to talk to you, like I said. I want to make a deal with you." I won't even say what I was mentally cursing at that moment. Basic story: I'm dead "You see, I need something before your friends can be released. I need a soul to replace the ones who have been taken." "So ''you kidnapped them!?" I shouted, and immediatly wished I hadn't. "Oh no, my dear. Not me. I admit, I took a part... but someone else did... Someone you know alot about. Someone who should be dead. Someone who you supported, who you said was 'Confused, and a hero in the end', isn't that right, dear?" I thought of one name. No... no... it couldn't have been... "Maybe I should show you something else..." she said, waved her hand, and I was in a different place. I was in a corridor. The walls, ceiling, and floor was made of rock. Like a cave. There were jail cells, I guess, on the sides of the walls. But the only thing that could make me guess they were jail cells was a small door carved out of stone, and a window with bars on it. Other than that, it was a complete cave. "Let's face it. We're never getting out of here. End of story." a voice said. It was male, I knew that. "They must've sent a quest out! And... and I can sense something. Someone's here!" Another voice said. Female. It sounded familiar. "Oh no, not him again! That horrible traitor!" another familiar voice said. "I don't think it's him, Muna." I gasped. It was Muna and Taika! The others must've been there to! I ran to the cell I thought it was coming from and looked through the bars. Sure enough, Muna, Taika, Annabeth, Connor, and Jacob were there. But still... Patrick wasn't, unless I was mixing up him and Connor or Jacob. "Muna! Taika! Somebody!" I yelled, hoping that they could hear me. Annabeth frowned, and Taika blinked, while Muna looked around. The others looked up. "What was that?" Annabeth said nervously. "It... it sounded familiar..." Taika said, her eyebrows knit. They could hear me, just couldn't see me. "It's me! Rachel!" I called. Muna and Taika stood up. "Ok, that is familiar. It sounds like..." Taika said, and both there eyes widened. "Rachel! Rachel!?" they said, running to the door. Just before they reached it though, I was again back with Nyx. Recording 10: Rachel "What do you want with me?" I demanded. We were back in the cave again. Great. "A deal, I said. Were you not listening?" I made no comment. She sighed. "I need something. If you want your friends to be released. I need a soul for a soul, or in this case, souls. I want yours. You'd be great. A good cause, it would be for, when you came over. Of course, you can always back out... let me take one of your other friends. You can make the choice. Any one of your little questing friends. I know you don't like that Nico. Sons of Hades. Never kind." I admit, that was tempting, but- STOP DOING THAT! EMMA! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSE- OH, IT'S GONNA BE LIKE THAT HUH? Twenty Minutes Later Ok. Cross that last line. Happy Nico? Emma! Stay out of this! Anyway, back to the story. "What cause?" She smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I hate when people do that. I thought. I wasn't getting out of this, obviously. She'd kill me in my sleep if I refused, or just plain kidnapped me. So, I thought. I wouldn't do Percy. He was looking for Annabeth. And his half-sister was gone to. Sure, Muna and Percy never realy knew each other, but still. I couldn't do Lilly either. Her brother was taken, as well as her half-sister. It wouldn't be right. Then there's Emma... we had been friends for so long, she wasn't claimed yet... it again didn't seem fair. There's also Nico. I hated him, honestly, you'd think I'd do it... but it seemed like they would need him, being a son of Hades. Besides, if he could shadow travel, or if they killed him, or whatever, I'm sure his powers and godly heritage would come in anyway. Then I'd be dead and a traitor. Better to look forced then willing, right? "I'll go. I'll do it. But one condition: The others get the ones you kidnapped- er, whoever kidnapped them safely and return to camp! And you bring Thalia and Olwin back to. You kidnapped their souls for sure!" I growled. She stared at me, her eyes squinted. "You give a hard bargain... bringing back spirits is not a well given gift." "Then just release their spirits to Elsyium, let them go!" She smiled. "I will decide whether or not to give them life back or not, it will depend how my mistress takes it. Anyway, have a nice day dear!" she grinned malevontly, and then I woke. Recording 11: Rachel "You think she's okay? She's not waking up!" a voice said. "She's alive at least. I'd know if she was dead, but, sadly..." "Nico!" "Sorry, sorry." I groaned and woke up. My head hurt, and my vision was blury. It didn't help when a bucket of cold water was splashed over my head, either. "Gah! Thalia, Olwin! Hey! What was that for?" I yelled. Percy, Nico (who was holding a bucket), Lilly and Emma were hovering over me. "We've been trying to get you awake for an hour." Percy said, and frowned. "What about Thalia and Olwin?" I shook my head. "Bad dream, that's all." He nodded, but his eyes said he probably didn't believe me. Hey, I was telling the truth!... sort of... "Okay, let's head out!" he said, and turned away. "Where exactly?" Emma sighed, and she and Nico followed. "What was the dream?" Lilly asked me. "It... it was..." "A demigod dream?" "Pretty much. I saw Thalia and Olwin's spirits..." "Anyone else there?" "Yes... I... I know where we need to go." Her eyes widened. "Where, and who told you?" "The... the underworld I think, but-" thankfully Nico yelling at us to keep up stopped me from answering. Turthfully, I didn't know how I knew the underworld... it just seemed right... Now, the thing that got me confused was why were going into the Junkyard. Especially, like I said before (I think I did, anyway, if not, eh) why in Hades' name Nico actually wanted to go in there was just strange... Recording 12: Rachel The junkyard made me quite nervous, like more than one soul had died there. I hated it. I could tell Nico was the same way, but still... "Percy-" Nico began, cut Percy cut him off. "Nico, it's a bad idea." "Just tell me!" He sighed and muttered something under his breath, but then just ignored him. I was basically looking around. Yes, I knew the dangers... but still, you can't really help it. "Oh, sweet!" I heard Emma mutter. She was holding a small little headband, and when she flicked it, it turned into a sword. "Put it down." Lilly warned. She sighed. "But-" "Emma, she's right." I said. "This place has already taken..." I took a quick glance at Nico, who was arguing with Percy. "one life." I said, jerking my head towards him. I wasn't sure why, but I actually felt sorry for him. Ugh, I can't believe I just said that. shut up... yeah?... hmm... She got the message and put it down. We were in the junkyard for another ten minutes before I began to loose myself as well. I didn't realize I was wondering away from the group until I heard Emma calling for me. "Over here!" I yelled, staring at a small hairclip... I had seen it somewhere before... I picked it up and studied it. Suddenly, I saw a small little snitch in it. I pressed it, and it turned into a silver bow. I yelped and dropped it. I realized where I had seen it before. "Rachel?" a voice called. Lilly and Emma ran over to me. "What is it?" Lilly frowned, as Percy and Nico came over. "It... it's nothing, just a small little bow." I said, glaring at Percy. He got the message. Nico on the other hand just smirked. "Let's go. There's nothing here." Percy said quickly. Nico, Emma, and Lilly went ahead, Percy stayed behind. "You get what I mean?" I asked him. He nodded. "We're close... I know Nico can sense it. He must be trying to look for Bianca's body." "You think?" Suddenly there was a yell. "HELP!" a voice screamed. We ran off to help. I swear, when I saw what was happening, my heart stopped. Next Book - My Life is Decided Category:Death Category:Nico Category:Percy Category:Thalia